The Loonatics Unleashed: Crystal Blue
by The random Writer 2.0
Summary: Alex.B.Bunny was just wanting a normal life but your life is never normal when you know The Loonatics! I know the summary is bad but that's all I got I will update it later Rated T For some strong language (well some times there will) Read and Review please
1. Ch1The Meeting

**The Loonatics Unleashed: Crystal Blue**

**The Meeting**

**normal P.O.V**

It was a normal day in acmetropalis then we hear someone talking we all look down to see a Gray Bunny with long blond curly hair but not too curly, a bit of it's hair was over one side of it's face so all you could see was one light Crystal blue eye with a white jacket un-zipped so you could see a light blue midriff,dark blue jeans, Light blue and white high tops and a light blue bag talking to a ice cream guy getting some peanut butter and carrot ripple then after she paid him the man said "See you again Alex" then there was an explosion and she fell with the ice cream On the ground

**Alex's P.O.V**

After that explosion that knocked me on my back I heard people screaming for their lives then I looked into the direction of the explosion and there was this big robot thing, it was black with glowing neon blue strips, it was standing on too legs but they where backwards, It's feet looked like big "U"'s, its body was a square with one big glowing red eye and its arm's looked like its legs only they had hands and it was saying "Locating target" while turning around scanning for it's target.

Then it said while stopping " Target spotted" It was looking at the sky, there was six Figures in the sky then I turned around to face a kid who said while Ponting at the sky and tugging a woman's dress to get her attention "Momma look the Loonatics there here to save us!" Then the robot then decided to hit the wall beside it because it was to big to get through and the chunk of wall landed with a bang then I felt a really sharp pain on my left leg then I realised it landed on my leg I wanted to use my powers to move it but there was a lot of people around then someone screamed as I realised they where pointing at me saying "QUICK MOVE YOU'LL BE KILL'ED!" I didn't know what they meant but I heard large foot step's behind me I looked to see what it was and then I knew what that person meant.

The robot was about to step on me then someone appeared right in front of me, it was an orange and black duck he had a orange triangle on his chest, but before the robot stepped on both of us he grabbed my arm and with a flash I was a few inch's away the bit of wall I was under and away from the foot of the robot then someone said "I know, I Know being saved by Danger Duck was totally the Greatest moment of your life" I look behind me to see that Duck behind me then a girl said " Alright Duck, can you stop flirting and Start fighting!" we both looked to are lefts to see a bunny with the same outfit as the ducks but it was pink and black then the duck said "Alright fine" he flew off on his jet back to his group to fight but I heard the bunny say " You might want to get to a safe place" I just nodded in response and ran the other way to an ally way

I zipped my jacket up and put my ear's and hair under my hood and put it over my face so I could help them out Because the robot still hit them and it never missed, I came out of the ally way and my eye's glowed a neon Mint Green and vine grew under the robot stopping it from moving then I made a crusting motion with my hands and the robot was crushed by the vines, the vines fell off with the robot and it shut-downed it's one red eye went black and they all looked at me and I just waved at them and I fell into a shadow that was under me and came back to the same ally way

I un-zipped my jacket and pulled my hood off to show my ear's and blond hair I was about to leave when I realised my bag was still there I went back to get it but when I did the robot powered up one more time and the others where about to attack it again but they stopped when it said "Alex. Located, Alex. Located, Alex...B...B..unny Lo...ca...t...ed..." it was powering down at the last part I looked at it while the others where saying " Who's Alex. ?"

I then saw my bag and I walked over to it so they would not see me and I bent down and picked it up but as I was standing up I felt that pain in my left leg I groaned and a red road runner came up to me at super high speed and said "Hi-you ok?- man that was close-that robot almost crushed you-that wouldn't be pretty-you ok your limping -and hi I'm rev" he said it really quickly but the only part I got from that whole thing was "you ok your limping" part I looked down at my left leg and I was limping, then that duck flashed beside the road runner and pushed him out of the way and said "well hello again" In a really flirty voice then the others came over to see what all the fus was about then that pink bunny came over to me and said " Sorry he dose that a lot" " No problem I'm used to it" it's weird that every boy I meet always flirts with me I never knew why " Then some one said making all of us to look "I never seen such robotics in my life it's Amazing" then the duck said " Geek Mode!" Then the bunny girl looked at him like she was going to slap him in the head then a Green Coyote came over and said "Tech. " he said it while holding out his hand so I shock it back saying my name (Forgetting what happen with the robot) "Alex. " They all looked at me then I realised what happened with the robot then I looked at my watch and said " Oh look at the time I'm late for work so.., bye" I said it while walking away very slowly then a yellow Bunny came over to the others who where still taking in that I was the person that the robot said so he said "Guys what's going on?" Then the Coyote pointed at me not saying anything then the Yellow bunny looked at me and smiled "And who are you?" he said it calmly and then the Girl bunny said " That's Alex. " He then looked shocked then calm and said "Well I'm Ace, this is Lex, Rev,Tech, Slam and..." He was cut off by the duck as he said "And Danger Duck!" then we all heard the press coming so I said "I got too go" Before anyone could say anything I ran the other direction But I heard them all say "Wait!" But what surprised me more is that Ace said very quietly "Don't go" The only reason heard that is I copied lexi's power's I blushed a bit before going into a shadow to get away.

When I was back at home I walked into a light blue hall where there was stairs to my left that go up and turned right at the top, to my right was the living room where on the white sofa was my black and White Husky Lucky, she shot up when she heard me come in, she jumped on me and growled but I said "Calm Down girl it's only me" her angry face turned into a happy face and got off me

as I Walked out of the room I patted her head and she went back to the sofa and led back down and went to sleep, I went to the stairs and went to my room in it was a big light purple bed with a white wooden frame beside it was a white bedside table on it was two pictures frames, one was silver and on the bottom of it said "Best Friend's Forever!" on the picture was me and A brown Coyote with long brown hair the bottom part of her hair was a braid, she was wearing and light purple T-shirts, black jeans, a long Lab coat and Circle Glasses and I was wearing a Mint green t-shirt with White Jeans my hair was long like always, behind us was my Mint green Bike (like the ones the Loonatics have) we were standing beside each other my hands on my hips and she was holding her clip bored under one arm and her other hand was on her glasses

The other picture was Gold, on the bottom of it said "Brother and sister" on the picture was me and a Gray Bunny we looked like really young (That picture was taken when we were 4 years old) We had paint all over us and we put on one of those angel eyes I walked over to my white wooden wardroom and got out my Pjs it was a white short lace Dress then I got to bed and fell asleep.

**Me:Hope you like it**

**Alex:** **Please review no Flames!**


	2. Ch 2 Here come's Alex

**Here come's Alex**

**Alex P.O.V**

After a good nights sleep I was ready for the day as usual I walk Lucky at 8:30am in the morning then at 9:00am to 2:00pm I train a little like New Kung-Fu skills and my powers like Shadow Walker, Sonic Scream, Enhanced Athleticism,

Elemental Manipulation and My copy (Able to copy any power and any living thing)

The after that I have the rest of the day to my self so I went to my favourite café for a nice cup of low fat carrot capachino with cream

But after I finished my capachino and started to walk to the park I walled into a very familiar face I said "Sorry I didn't see you there" "No prob" I looked up to see two blue eyes, It was Ace, then he said "Hey, Your dat girl...um...Alex right" "Yeah that's me" "Well it's nice to see you again" "Nice to see you too" then he said something that would make anyone fangirl faint "I was an my way to the park you want to come?" I said "Sure" He then offered me his hand so I took it and saw in the corner of my eyes I small blush on his face when I did and we walked to the park and started and small conversion about What happen yesterday then we heard a Beeb and A small image of a girl with blond hair appender and said "Ace there's a problem, go to the Park and meet your team their..." Then Ace said "Um...Zadavia I'm At the park" she said "Oh so you are, and your with someone too" she was looking at me, looked at me from top to bottom and then back at Ace "Ace stay there and wait for the others Zadavia out" then she disappeared, We both looked at are hands and realised we were still holding each others

we both let go and blushed then we heard a loud bang and ace said "ALEX LOOK OUT!" he pushed me out of the way of what look like a "U" shaped foot then we both knew what it was "it's that robot" I said looking at the robot that attack the park yesterday only this one was dark red with light neon red stripes

Me and Ace were shocked to what it said next "Alex. Located" the robot then shoot his hands like grappling hooks and one manage to grab on to my waist and pulled me close to look at me and was Turing around but the hand that was holding me was sliced in half and I fell with it but someone caught me before I hit the ground "You ok?" ace said "Yeah I'm fine, thanks" then the robot turned around to hit both me and ace but ace used his laser vision to blasted it's other arm off and he dogged it then I realised he still was holding me so I said "Um Ace you can put me down now" so he said while putting me down "Oh sorry" then the robot hit Ace or should I say kicked

Ace hit the fountain and was now unconscious and people started to scream and run while the robot was making it's way over to me, but I didn't realised it till it was to late it kicked me and I hit the ground hard then where it's arm used to be it made another I mean you could see the gears and wires joining together and it grabbed me, everyone left the only ones left in the park where me, the robot and Ace but Ace was still unconscious so I decided to use my powers, I closed my eyes and thought of Ace using his laser vision while I did the robot was holding me up to it's one Red eye so I opened my eyes that now where that mint neon green and I blasted the robot right in the eye it dropped me to hold it's eye and stumbled backwards Then my eye's glowed again and the vines came and crushed the robot

After that I ran to Ace and said "Ace are you Ok?" "Yeah, Dat robot didn't even leave a scratch" I smiled at that and helped him up then we heard people coming but it was only his gang, Lexi came over to see Ace but they couldn't see me because I hid behind Ace and Tech came over and said "Hey Chief who's that behind you?" Ace looked behind him to look at me and nodded so did I and he said "Guys this is Alex, you know the girl from yesterday" I stepped to the side to show myself and duck made his way to the front by flashing in and said "Well hello again" in a really flirty voice Lexi whacked him on the back of the head and said "Sorry about him" Then we heard that Beeb again and Zadavia appeared and said "Well done Loonatics you stop the robot..." "We didn't stop it" Lexi and the others said at the same time then they all looked at Ace and Lexi said "Ace must have stopped it" "I didn't stop dat thing" Ace said and he looked at me and said "Did you see who stopped Dat robot?" then they all looked at me so I said "Someone did but I didn't see their face they were wearing a hood over it" then Tech said "That must have been the same person from yesterday" and Zadavia said "Hmmm, that person must know something about the robot attacks so the next time you see them try to talk to them..." Then Tech said "That's not the only thing yesterday the robot Said " Alex. Located" Do you think that has something to to with the attacks?" I wanted to leave so badly but if I do they might think something up "Maybe But we don't know where this Alex. is..." The duck decided to say something I really didn't want to be said "Oh we don't have to look for her because..." then everyone said really quietly "Shut up Duck!" he didn't hear because he said "She's right here" as he pulled me over so she could see all of me she looked me from top to bottom again and said "You look very familiar" "Huh? What do you mean?" "It's nothing you remained me of someone, Zadavia out " then we heard People coming back so I said "Maybe it's a good time for me to go" then Everyone said "bye" but Ace said "Hope to see you again" I just smiled at that and ran the other direction when I came near an ally way I looked behind me to see everyone going but Ace turned around to look at me and I waved goodbye and so did he, and we left

Back at my home It was I really long day so I just sat on the sofa and turned on the TV But when I did Zadavia came on and said "Hello Alex" "Zadavia what are you doing...on my TV?" I said and she said "Alex you remember in the park I said you look familiar?" "Yes I remember" "this may be hard for you to hear but I Knew your mother" I was in total shock now because my mother went missing when I was 8 and my bother left with my dad when I was at the age of 12 and I was told they where both dead and now I'm the same age as Ace now so I said "you knew my mother?" "Yes before she went missing she told me to look after you but I could never find you but now I have and I know what you can do" "Huh what do you mean?" "I mean your powers" "What you know of my powers?" I said now even more Shocked "Yes you have the same powers as your mothers but you can copy others" "My mother had powers?" "Yes but that not the reason I'm here" "then why are you here?" "I'm here to ask you to join the Loonatics" "me, tell me your joking" "I am not what do you say?" "Well..."thinking of ways that would be bad if I joined and I got one"What about Lucky?" I would never leave Lucky I've had her since she was a pup "She can come too" "oh Alright but only because you knew my mother, I think can trust you" "Good it's settled but theirs one more thing" "What Is it?" "What's your favourite colour?" I smirked " neon Mint Green"

**Ace's P.O.V**

It was 9:00 In the morning when we all heard Zadavia call, we all got up and sat in the usual seats at the round table and I said "Hey Zadavia (yawns) What's up?" "I have important news for you Loonatics" Tech said "What is it?" "There's a new member joining your team" we all were now fully awake now and duck said "A new member! But do we really need a new one?" I said "when is he coming?" so Zadavia said "_She _is coming at 2:00 pm so I want you all to get ready for her arrival" Then Lexi seemed excised at that "You mean the member is girl cool I was getting tired of being the only girl" "Well I hope you can show her the ropes here" so I said "Well let's get this placed cleaned up den" but before we could leave Zadavia said "And I hope you like dogs" I said "What was that Zadavia?" She then left and I turned my head to Lexi and she said "Did she say Hope you like dogs?" "Well I think were getting a dog den"

**6 Hours and 20 minutes later**

We were all waiting for the new member to arrive and it was now 2:20pm and then duck became very impatient "Where is she its now 2:20" "Clam down duck" I said then we heard a knock on the door and Lexi went to see who it was because we were trying to calm duck down then we heard Lexi and another girl talking then Lexi came in and we all noticed and Bunny wearing the same uniform as us but it was Mint green and Black then we all looked at the girl's face then all at one all the boys said "Alex?" and slam just went "Rarix?" she said "Hi" while waving her hand

Duck then said "Well why are you late?" I gave duck a death glare for saying that and so did everyone then we heard a low growl we all turned are heads to Tech but he said "Don't look at me" the Alex said "Lucky stop that" then duck said "Who is this lucky?" as he was walking closer to Alex then a big Black and White Husky came out behind Alex and stood right in front of her to stop Duck getting any closer and she said "That's Lucky" lucky then stop growling at duck when Alex started to pet her head Then duck said "And why is she her?" we all looked at Alex but I couldn't help but blush a bit when I looked at her in that uniform She looked beautiful in it then I shocked my head to get that out of my head and thought "I have no chance with a girl like that" and Alex said "Zadavia said she could come" Then Zadavia appeared and said "Hello Loonatics" Then duck said to Zadavia "Why did you say she could bring her dog" then Zadavia said "Alex would never leave her dog behind so I said she could come" then Tech said "Clam down duck it's just a dog" he said it while petting her head lucky liked it and licked his face and Alex said "I think she likes you" "Well I hope you settle in Alex Zadavia Out" and Alex said "Can someone show me my room so I can unpack?" and Lexi said "I'll show you" and they both left and Lucky followed, duck went to his room ,slam went to the fridge and Rev went to his room, all that was left was me and Tech then Tech said "Hey chief are you drooling over Alex?" I was but said "N-n-no I'm not" While whipping away the drool then he said "Well I think you were" "No I wasn't" "well you did blush when you saw her in that uniform" "Wh-what I did not!" I then started to blush at that "Well you are now" "Shut up Tech" "Well If may say she does look beautiful in that colour" "It is her colour" I said then Tech said "You like her" "I Do Not!" "You don't what?" we heard Lexi come in and I was going to say "Nothing" But Tech said "Ace likes Alex" I bushed at that and Lexi said "I knew it!" but we heard someone say "Knew what?" we turned are heads to see Alex and we all said "NOTHING" She raised an eye brow at us and said "Ok anyway can someone show me around" and Lexi said "Ace will do it!" I said "What? Oh sure" I knew what she was trying to do and I said to Alex "Follow me"

After I showed Alex everything all that was left was the training area she said "Whoa cool" "I know but It seems that I'm the only one how uses it" "Well I guess that's gonna change" I raised an Eye brow to that and she saw that and said "I'll use it too" "Oh,and what would you do" "Hmm oh not much just some New Kung-Fu skills and my powers" " and what are your powers?" " Shadow Walker, Sonic Scream, Enhanced Athleticism,

Elemental Manipulation and My copy" "That's a lot of powers" she just shrugged her shoulders so I said "Can you show me some?" She looked at me and smiled "Sure"

**Alex's P.O.V**

Ace wanted to see some of my powers so I thought why not so he started up a simulation of robot's for me and he said "Let's see some of your Kung-Fu skill's" so when it started one of the robots appeared so I did a back flip but my foot kicked the robot and it went flying then the others came so I ducked backwards and they went over my head and I did a spin jump kick to them from behind and landed with grace then the simulation ended I looked at ace and saw him blushing I went over to him and said "Ace Why are you blushing like that?" he shock his head and said "I-I-I just never sheen moves like that before" I smiled and said "Do you want to see my other powers?" he said "Sure" so I showed him my Shadow Walker, Sonic Scream, Enhanced Athleticism and Elemental Manipulation all that was left was my Copy so I said "Ace I'm gonna need you for this one" he went "All right" so I told him to stand in front of me and close his eyes so he did and my eyes glowed a Neon mint Green and my whole body started to glow the same colour and my body was changing into the shape of Ace's and I said "Open your eyes" in his voice and when he did he said "Well who's this handsome devil" while looking at me I said "You may want to move" so he did and there was a destroyed robot from when I was showing him my Elemental Manipulation power and my eyes glowed a neon mint green and I use his laser Eye's I heard him say "Impressive" while putting his hand on my shoulder and my eyes glowed a neon mint green and my body did the same and my body was changing back to my shape again and when it did ace looked at me the same time I did I felt something in my chest that was never their before and are heads moved a little closer very slowly, we closed are eyes and we both realised what was happening we open are eyes just in time to see that are lips were a few meters apart we pulled are faces from each others and "sorry" then said "Umm well I look forward working with you" I gave a small smile and said "Same here" and we walked back to the others

**Me:Hope you like it this was the longest thing I ever written this was 8 Pages**

**Alex:No flames please **

**Ace:See you soon**


	3. Ch3 Loonatics On Ice

**Loonatics On Ice**

**Alex's P.O.V**

It has been 2 weeks since I joined I was sitting on the sofa reading a Kung-Fu book, listening to my fave song Marina And The Diamonds: How To Be A Heart Breaker and Besides me was Lucky sleeping in a Ball shape, Ace was meditating, Duck was doing something and Tech was eating a really cooled pizza that rev just delivered and said "Now that is cold, where'd you get it, Iceland?" and rev said ""Actually-no. I-just-picked-it-up-from-a-pizza-joint-downtown-wh ich-I-must-say-is-abnormally-cold-for-this-time-of -year-but-if-you-really-like-the-pizza-they-have-l ast-time-I-could-go-back-and-get-some-and-be-back- at-4.2-seconds-but-of-course-it's-just-an-estimati on-because-you'll-never-know-about-traffic." With that, Tech chucked his remaining pizza into Rev's mouth "That was one of those questions that didn't require an answer." Tech said as he poked the pizza. Then he turned to Ace. "Hey, Ace." he called. Ace opened one eye to glance at them. "On it, Tech" he said then used his laser vision to melt the ice covering the pizza. "Extra crispy. Pizza, duck?" Tech said "Are you kidding? I've already had my protein shake. It's vitally important to maintain a superhero physique because you can't be flabby when you're the Duckinator!" I said while putting my book down, taking my mint green earphones out and raising my eye brow "Yesterday you where calling your self Super duper duck" "Yeah. Well, it wasn't quite rolling off the tongue. Besides, I need a name that will fit on the costume." "How about... duck?" Ace said I Giggle at that and I saw ace blush, Duck stared at him in annoyance. "Very funny." he said sarcastically. Just then, the doors opened and Lexi came dancing into the room, literally. She took off her earphones and stared at Tech who was munching on the pizza. "Tech, did you order more than one pie?" she asked.

"No, why?" "Cause Slam is in the house." as if on cue, Slam came in, practically half frozen. They all stared at him in bewilderment. I got up and walked over to him and said while tapping the ice "Stone stiff poor guy don't worry I help" while lucky sniffed him, the others came over to help too but I my eyes glowed Mint green and I touched his shoulder and the ice melted he said finally able to move "Ranc ro Rarix" I think he said thank you Alex

A familiar beep was soon heard and Zadavia's hologram appeared. "Loonatics, we have a problem." Ace walked over to the window and rubbed of some of the ice that had gathered on it. "You got dat right, Zadavia, I'd say we've got a serious problem." Outside, the city of Acmetropolis is literally freezing over, most have already been covered in ice.

We then took a seat around Zadavia's hologram: I sat between Ace and Tech, Lexi at Tech's side, and beside her was Duck. On Ace's other side was Rev and next to Rev was Slam, lucky went into my room on the way in and I said "So what's the situation, Zadavia?" A picture appeared in a giant screen next to us, showing a giant iceburg floating on the sea near the harbour.

"So far, nobody can tell where this iceburg came from. I don't have to tell you what will happen if the temperature keeps dropping." Zadavia explained. "I knew it, we're gonna loose cable again." Duck said I rolled my eyes and said "Actually, we're on a verge of living in another ice age." "Exactly." Zadavia said "Oh great, those winter sweaters make me look chubbo." Lexi said.

"When the meteor hit Earth, your superpowers were the only after effect, this iceburg could be related." Zadavia added.

"I tink we can handle one iceboug." Ace said.

"Acmetropolis is counting on you to take care of this. Zadavia, Out."

"When she goes out, where does she go? The movies?" Lexi asked and I just shrugging. Ace turned to Tech.

"Tech, we'll need some toys to melt this ice cube."

"Excuse me, chief. They're not toys. They're persisian handcrafted alloid instruments." Tech argued.

"We'll take those too. But first, the toys."

After being equipped with Tech's retrofire master blaster, the gang got onto their jetpacks and flew out of HQ with Rev flying on his own. It didn't take long for them to see the iceburg into view.

"Would-you-look-at-that-thing-its-got-to-be-the-bi ggest-iceburg-I've-ever-seen! I've-seen-some-doozies,do-you-think-we-should-put- some-more-juice-in-the-blasters? Not-that-I-have-your-expertise-or-anything-but-tha t-is-one-giant-" But I cut him off by saying "Rev, watch out!" Luckily, Rev was able to pull up before he hit the iceberg "Ok, what wiseguy move Mt. Everest?" Tech said.

"Alright, snow cones for everyone. Set blasters on thaw." As Ace said this, the we took out our blasters and started to shoot at his signal But no matter how long we tried, the blasters didn't make a dent. "Ok, cease fire! Cease fire!" so we stopped shooting as we landed onto the ground. "How could my retrofire master blasters not work?" Tech sounded disappointed "No worries, Tech. There's always plan B." Ace replied. "You're on, Slam buddy."

At that, Slam spun around the huge ice, causing heat from the spin to readily melt the ice.

"What did dis guy have for breakfast, huh?" Ace said.

The idea worked as the ice was melting steadily and the temperature rose.

"Chipping ice isn't a superpower!" Duck said. "Quacking is a superpower. Observe."

I knew how this would turn out but before I could warn the him, Duck accidentally quaked himself inside the ice which Slam eventually melted. The temperature was back to 78 degrees.

"Good guys: one, mudda nature: not'in!"

The others cheered but I felt uneasy at this as I sensed something in the wind I closed my eyes to listen it was telling me this isn't over yet "Wait, Ace Something tells me this isn't over yet." I warned.

Just then, the ice began to crack and we managed to get away but when the ice cleared, it revealed Viking ship. The ship's doors opened and giant Viking robots came out. They were all holding giant mallets and swords.

"Boy, are you guys lost." Just then, a larger yet different-looking viking landed in front of them. "What's up, doc?" Ace said.

"I am Gunnar!" the viking said.

"Gonna what? Go to a viking convention at the civic center?"

"No, we are here to take over your world!"

"You know, you frosted flakes might as well go back to where you came from, because this is a no invasion zone."

"We will conquer your world by any means necessary!"

"No you won't."

"Yes we will."

"No you won't."

"Yes we will."

"Yes you will."

"No, we won't conquer your world!"

"Have it you're way." The giant Viking growled in frustration.

"I will enjoy crushing you, rabbit!" Then he swung his sword at Ace, which he was able to dodge.

"Oh ya, like dat's ever gonna happen." Then Ace pulled out a sword and they began to fight. Ace eventually landed in front of his team.

"I can keep this up all day." he said.

"Taste my cold steel!" Gunnar pushed a button on his sword and the blade began to glow a bright blue. "Time to chill out, bunny!" He shot it at Ace, but he used his laser blast to counter it. The other Vikings eventually joined in and slammed their giant mallets, turning the ground to ice.

"Their weapons seem to be charged by a subzero hypotherma liquid solidification energy that when fired can freeze-"

"Yeah, I got that part figure out!" Ace cut him off.

We were on the ice ground and ace shouted "Alex behind you!" I looked behind me to see a Viking bringing up his sword for an Attack and Tech said "Alex move" but I couldn't I looked down to see one of my legs covered in ice and ace saw it as well so I had to use my Shadow walker power and I travelled in the shadow of a robot just Seconds before It could hit me and when I resurfaced, I saw duck 'Quacking' out of the ice prison the Vikings had put them in. "Alex!, what are we gonna do? The Vikings got the team in ice and we're the only ones left!" Duck then caught himself before sweet-talking. "Since we're the only ones out, what say we do a duo team?" so I said "Duck Now's not the time to be flirting with me!" then I got an idea "Duck you should move, Now" and he did My eyes glowed neon mint green and my hands lit a neon mint green glowing fire and I shot it at the Ice where the team was and successfully melting the ice. I said "Guys, you alright?" ace said "Nice save there, Alex" "No problem" then we heard a familiar beep.

"Dat sounds like Zadavia's ring." Lexi approached the machine and pressed a button.

"Hello?" Zadavia's hologram then appeared before us.

"I guess you know by now that these are no ordinary Vikings."

"Yeah, dey don't even sound Scandinavian." Ace said.

"I believe the iceburg slipped through one of the interdimensional portals that opened up after the meteor hit. These mutant techno Vikings must have been frozen inside during an ice storm in their own dimension. But now that they're here in Acmetropolis and have been released,"

and I said in realisation"They can freeze and paralyze the world so it's easy for them to take over!"

"Precisely. But right now, you have bigger problems." and Before we knew it, we were flung back. The ground we were standing on was now covered in ice.

"I didn't get the last part, what are the bigger problems?" Duck said. The ground began to rumble and we looked up to see the viking ship, shooting ice blasts at us but we moved out of the way just in time. The head turned and shot ice at other parts of the city and I said to duck "What on Earth!" "When did they got back onto their boat?" Lexi asked.

"Maybe they didn't want to miss the dinner show. Gunnar on ice! Let's jet!"

"Right! Ready team? 1... 2... 3!" Duck said, acting like he's the leader but the jetpacks didn't do anything but cough out smoke.

"The ice must've short circuited our jetpacks." Ace said. "No worries. Got a backup plan, Tech?"

"Glad you asked." Tech whipped out a remote and seven motorcycles appeared into the scene. We each got onto one motorcycle and rode off as the motorcycles transformed into flying vehicles. The Vikings spotted us and began shooting again. We circled around the ship, avoiding the ice rays. I was thinking about something before flying beside Lexi.

"Lexi, I've got a plan but I need you guys to distract the Vikings long enough for me to get close."

"What are you going to do?" she asked me.

"Just something. I'm going in!" I flew off before Lexi could say anything. I rode my vehicle down in front of the head while the Vikings were busy shooting at the others before gaining attention myself. The head glowed the icy-blue as my eyes Glowed Neon Mint Green. Then the head shot an Icy blast at me.

Ace and the others didn't Noticed until I said "Now have a taste of your own medicine!" as I stopped the ice and I trough it back to the cannon, freezing it. "Nice work, Alex!" Ace said Making me smile and he Blushed a small bit then he Yelled "Loonatics, unite!"

we flew to one direction and out of the Vikings' line of sight. Then out of the fog was the motorcycle-turned boat. Ace stood at the front, I was on his right and Lexi on his left. Duck was seated by Tech, who was driving, Slam and Rev were standing somewhere at the back.

"Tech, you've outdone yourself." Ace said "You can say, I'm a genius." the coyote replied. "Tech this is amazing" I said and Tech said "Why thank you Alex" and ace said "Launch the torpedo!" Tech pushed a button and the torpedo was unleashed but it didn't hit the mark when the ship suddenly rose up, letting the torpedo pass. Slam grumbled something. "Yeah Slam, didn't see that one coming. Flying Vikings?" Ace turned to Tech.

"They won't be flying for long." Tech replied. Ace grinned and cocked a brow at the coyote. Wings slid out from the side of the ship and they were in the air once more. Flying over the ship, Ace told Tech to take it out. though the mechanism didn't budge, so Slam grabbed the explosives and dropped them over the viking ship.

"Anchors away." Lexi said as the bombs did their job. The ship crashed into the water.

"I love those 'xplosions." Ace said as we watched the ship crash.

"With deir ship down, do you tink da big freeze is over, Tech?" Tech took off one of the Techno Viking's head.

"All their power seems to be coming from the horns on these helmets." he said pointing the the horns.

I looked around the ship, "Does anyone feel like this ship is deserted?"

"Well-let's-have-a-look.-All-clear-for-all-clear-a t-starbor-port-bow-one-of-the-vikings-here-and-no- spitrods." Rev said, checking every inch of the boat. He came back and shook his head.

"So where'd they all go?" Lexi asked.

"Foist we see 'em, now we dont. Dis game of battleship was all a distraction. Hey Rev, can you get me a reading from dem nutjobs?" Rev's eyes glowed and a hologram was displayed from the triangle on his chest.

"They're heading for the planetary powergrid." I stated. "That must be what Zadavia was trying to tell us."

"If they freeze the city's powercore-" Tech started

"Then the whole planet will have one bad case of frostbite." Lexi finished.

They must have got to the power core because the city was shutting down I only guessed that because as we flew over there the lights of buildings where shunting off, The powercore was almost completely frozen when we decided to greeted them.

"What's up, hornheads?" Ace said.

"FREEZE THEM!" the leader viking ordered and his cronies took them on.

"You picked the wrong planet to invade, pally!" Ace said.

I was against two of the vikings as their mallets shot their ice blast at me but I smoothly dodged them by doing a back flip and said "Got to be quicker than that if your going to catch me!" and then I let loose a sonic scream, short circuiting them before two others joined in I turned to Tech who was busy trying to power the core up before looking back at the Vikings. An idea struck me before rushing to Tech.

"Tech, I've got a plan." so I whispered the plan to Tech.

"But that's crazy!" he exclaimed.

"Any other options?" I asked before firing her flames at a viking. "I'll be fine. You reprogramme the helmets while I do the charging. I'll buy you some time." I said before letting loose another sonic scream at another incoming viking. Tech got to work as the others got the other croonies busy with Gunnar fighting Ace. Tech was done when Gunnar slammed onto the powercore and I took the opportunity to take the helmet from Tech. My eyes Glowed Neon Mint and The bolts directed themselves to me as I used my own electrical powers to draw the others to me before using my one free hand to touch the main powercore.

The result was the Vikings short circuited and the power back on. I sighed in relief as the bolts stopped coming before I through the helmet away and fell to my knees in exchanging and I turned to congratulate Tech but found him in ashes.

Oops, I forgot to tell him about the shockwaves.

**Later after the mission **

"So you're practically immune to being shock by electricity because you control the element, right?" Lexi asked me after we had gotten back from the mission for a well-deserved rest.

"Yep, I also can attract any electrical charges From a really faraway distance, That's why I told Tech to leave the charging of the powercore to me since I can withstand the shock." I replied. "Though I forgot to tell him to stand back."

Lexi and me were sitting in the bean bags, she was reading a magazine and I was reading a Kung-Fu novel respectively while Lucky was sleeping beside Ace as he was meditating, Duck is busy with his name again, Rev was playing air hockey with himself while Tech was sitting in another bean bag with the pizza pie in front of him. I think The smell had gotten into the ventillation and a certain tasmanian devil had unfortunately smelt it.

"Pizza!" the we looked towards (Lucky just open one eye and perked one ear) the door where Slam came in in a tornado, heading straight for the pizza. But Tech's new invention headed for Slam and clamped his mouth shut. "Ah, ah, ah, Slam." Tech said. Then, Zadavia's hologram appeared. "Loonatics, I just had to personally say to each and everyone of you: job well done. The iceage is averted, the mutant techno Vikings destroyed and Acmetropolis is safe. Thanks to you Ace, Alex, Rev, Lexi, Slam, Tech. Good work team, Zadavia Out." we all looked at Duck.

"That's it? How could she forget me? I was standing right here!" "Don't worry Duck, you were Awesome!" I said, trying to lighten his mood. "Oh ya, heroic." Ace added, only he was being sarcastic. Duck pushed Ace aside and pressed a button that activated Zadavia's hologram. "Yes?" "Hello, Ms. Zadavia? Duck here. I was wondering, did you forget something?" "Yes, I suppose I did." Duck looked smug at this. "No more memos about changing your name. Danger Duck is simple and easy to remember. Request denied." With that, her hologram disappeared. Duck looked crestfallen. Ace came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, at least its better dan what she used to call you." "Fine. Danger Duck, I can live with that." Duck said "Good, cause we like it too."

and we went on to doing back to what we where doing But I couldn't help but think as I put my earphones in my ears and putting on the nightcore version of grenade by Ariana Grande (Another Fave) is that Ace blushed at me twice just for Giggling and Smiling I then got a thought in my head but shock it off and thought "No he couldn't be...Could he?" and I just continued Reading about Presser points

**Ace's P.O.V**

Alex was Awesome today and the way she fought today Whoa, you know she can hold her own in battle, But every time she Smiles at me it reminds me of what happen the first day she got here, the moment we almost shared together and when I bumped into her on the way to the park, I was just getting some air but instead I met the girl I fell for just by looking at her and talking to her and she is so nice she would have to be to put up with duck Flirting with her 24/7 it does get me a little angry about that but I get over it when she Trains with me in the mornings, once really early in the morning something really funny happened.

**Flashback**

I was the only one up and I was half asleep, I was so tired I didn't change out of my Pjs, I was making some coffee to wake me up but what happen next I didn't need coffee, Alex walked into the room in a white short lace Dress that came up to her knees it fit her perfectly not to big not to small it was the perfect shape of her, her hair was down and the part that usually covers one part of her face was pulled back you could see both her eyes, she was also half asleep so she didn't see me blush really red, then I just put my head in my hand to look at her, I had one of those love sick faces then I sighed one of those love sick sighs she turned to look at me and I was in total shock I tripped and pushed the coffee off the edge and I looked at the now spilled coffee and broken coffee mug I didn't realised that Alex was giggling in the background covering her mouth with one hand I looked at her and gave her a sheepish smile and said "Oops" she then moved he hand away from her mouth and I saw that smiled and she said in a soft voice "Do you want help with that?" I just nod my head and she walked over and we started to clean

**Flashback End**

I never forgot that Smile of hers, the smile that I had to see again

******Me:Hope you like it this is now longest thing I ever written this was 12 Pages and I finished it on my last day in school and now I have all summer to Wright some story's**

******Alex:No flames please it took her along time even when she was sick to do this **

******Ace:See you soon **


	4. Ch4 Attack of the Fuzz Balls

**Attack of the Fuzz Balls**

**Alex's P.O.V**

I focused my sights on the robots that had surrounded me, eyes glowed Neon mint, ready for any attacks. Then, the first robot charged at me with a laser sword which I countered by using my copy and used Ace's laser vision It blasted almost half of the robots away before my hands caught fire with a neon mint glow and Blasted a lot of them and caused the air to fill with smoke and I used this to my advantage I slipped into a shadows before reappearing behind a robot and did a drop kick to it from behind.

But my back was exposed to the mecha behind me and was about to land a strike when I dodged forward and using my hands did a back flip in the air and used Ace's Laser vision and it hit it on the back and fell, I landed ready for more but it stopped then I heard a familiar voice

"Good work there, Alex." Ace said as the area soon disappeared with the robots. I plopped down to the ground in exhaustion. "Nice using the smoke to your advantage." he said before holding out a hand.

I gratefully accepting the hand to pull me up, "Thanks, And thank you for the training, Ace."

"No prob."

It wasn't long until Lexi entered the room, holding a puffball. She was cuddling the little creature in her arms.

"Hey, look what I got." She held it out for Ace and me to see.

Ace then caught Slam, who was also at the door, mistaken the puffball for food and lunged at it. Lexi took it out of the way just in time, me and Ace dodged the incoming tasmanian, making Slam hit a huge ray gun instead and landing on a tool box.

"Whoa, no eating my pet!" The huge gun swirled around, accidentally knocking Tech over. The poor coyote layed upside down, the ray closing in on his butt. Tech yelped, but fortunately, the plug came off and the ray stopped. The coyote sighed in relief.

"What's that? You bought a new cotton tail?" Ace asked.

"No, it's a fuzz-z. Oh c'mon, biopets are only the coolest trends ever in Acmetropolis." she replied.

"Oh, I heard about them their so cute" I said and Lexi said "I know, They're very trendy this season and it can turn into whatever you want it to be: a glove, a chocker, a cuddlewalker." The pet transformed as Lexi demonstrated. Ace just looked thoughtful I looked like I could die from seeing how cute it was and I was still tired "Hold it right there, sister!" Duck's voice was heard from the doorway. Lexi turned to look at him. Then, Duck moved to stand in front of Lexi and snatched her fuzz-z.

"How did you get a hold of one of these anyway? My fuzz-z's been on back order for weeks. Are you sure this isn't supposed to be... mine?" he said and tried to get it out of Lexi's reach as she tried to take the fuzz-z from Duck. Slam was on his other side and tried to take it as well. Duck held it away from Slam, right in front of Lexi. Lexi took back the fuzz-z.

"Back off Duck. Zozo is mine." Lexi said.

"Zozo?" Duck snickered. Suddenly, a screen appeared and Zadavia spoke.

"You are not going to believe this one, Loonatics. But there's a situation in South Acmetropolis that requires your special attention." we all gathered to listen. "A residential zone in the fourth quadrant seems to have a giant spider problem."

"Didn't dey just spray for giant spiders last week?" Ace said.

"This family barely escaped with their lives." Zadavia added.

"Species? Origin?" Tech asked.

"Unknown and unknown."

"Forget where it came from, where's it going? It's not coming here is it?" Duck said, clearly terrified.

"The idea was for you to go there, Danger Duck." Zadavia replied. Duck looked about ready to wet himself. He gulped.

"Must we?"

"I'll transfer coordinates and transit. Zadavia Out"

"She gets to go out, and we get to battle mutant spiders. Nice. Let's jet!"

The Loonatics were at the launch pad, getting ready. Tech and Duck were the first one's out, followed by Slam and Rev. Lexi, Ace and I were getting ready to fly, when we heard soft purring. Ace grabbed Lexi's arm right up to reveal her fuzz-z.

"Eh, maybe lose da wristband, Lex." Lexi took her arm back.

"I don't wanna leave her here by herself. She can be our mascot!" Lexi suggested.

"How about, no." Ace said before flying off.

Lexi mumbled 'fine' and took Zozo from her arm.

"Ace is right, Lexi She could get hurt while we're out there and she wouldn't be all by herself Lucky's here she can keep her company" I said as Lucky walked up behind me "But don't worry, We'll just finish the mission as quickly as possible and we'll be back before we know it."

Lexi smiled. "Thanks, Alex. You go on ahead. I'll catch up to you."

I nodded before doing a running start and took off to catch up with the others. But the wind told me that Lexi had other plans in mind

"Alright, according to Zadavia's readings, we should be able to spot the itsy bitsy spider right about... now." Ace said as a giant spider crashed its way out of a building.

"Whoa, look at that thing. It has three, wait, four, five legs!" Just as Duck said this, the spider's leg swung at him and sent him flying.

" make that six legs!" I said. Slam landed and pulled on one of the creature's legs. And the thing squashed slam to the ground. Rev dived for Slam, picking him up before the thing could step on him. A giant crack spread throughout the road which spread towards the bridge.

"Eh, slight problemo" Ace said.

"Gross, can I get the day off?" Lexi said.

"Heroes don't get the day off, it's rescue time! Slam, let's give our friend a little help, what do you say?" Slam activated his jetpack and began to pull the monster towards the bridge. Rev flew around it, trying to keep it distracted.

"Slam, keep it steady!" I called as I flew towards the other creature's legs and my eyes glowed an neon and like Ace's laser vision I blasted out ice beams, freezing it firmly to the ground. The other four legs tried to swipe at us, but Slam gave a hard punch, slamming the spider to the side of the bridge. Ace, Lexi and Tech were now pushing the bridge downwards, Ace calling for us to clear out as the bridge fell to the bottom. But when the smoke cleared, we had a stunning discovery.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me. How did he get otta dere?" Ace said as they landed on the bridge cage where the spider supposedly should be.

"Very impressive. Itsy bitsy go bye bye." Lexi added.

"There's gotta be an explanation." Tech said, looking rather frustrated.

"Oh man, I don't believe it!" Duck's voice brought out full attention to him. He had found a brown fuzz-z and named it Wonderfluff. He walked over to us and was about to brag about his new sidekick when Ace snatched the fuzz-z from his hands.

"Huh. Big spider beast pulls a disappearing act and we find a-hard-to-get-biopet in its place. What are da odds?"

"Hmm, four million, twently seven thousand and eight hundred sixty-seven to one." Tech answered.

"Way too high to be a coincidence." I asked, staring at the ball of fluff suspiciously.

"You're not trying to pin this on Wonderfluff, are you?" Duck said.

"Until we come up wid sometin' better, yeah." Ace placed the fuzz-z in a tube. Then a purring was heard and Lexi walked a distance away to pull out Zozo and it jumped out of her hand. Then it jumped inside Duck's jetpack compartment, along with Wonderfluff.

"Sorry, guess they like me better. Now I have two superhero sidekicks, how cool is that?" Duck stated rather truimphiantly. Ace scowled at Lexi.

"You had to bring the fuzz." Lexi gave a sheepish smile and shrug in return.

"There's a party goin' on in your backpack." I said as we heard the two fuzz-z squeaking inside.

"Oh, I never go out without some chocolate ab inducer bars. They must be really hungry." Duck pulled out the two fuzz from his backpack, but suddenly yelped in pain and dropped them. The fuzz-z then began to undetgo a transformation as spikes grew, their teeth became sharper and legs sprouted out. The giant spider was back. And there are two of them this time. "I'm not sure Wonderfluff has had all his shots. Anybody wanna buy a biopet cheap?" "Duck!" Ace yelled. "What?" Duck turned around in time for the spider to swipe at him, sending him flying while the others ducked for cover. The creatures tried to take another swipe at the team, but they scattered. Wonderfluff slammed Ace into the wall.

"Smack down by a fuzzball? You realized, of course, this means war!" He got into a fighting stance. "Hit it Loonatics!" He was about to attack when Lexi grabbed his hand, stopping him from attacking. Slam tried to attack Zozo, but she grabbed him. The tornado Slam was emitting gathered rocks and smacked the fuzz. So I used this chance to control the rocks to cage Zozo but as I did this, I didn't see Wonderfluff behind me and got the price I had to pay for.

"Ahh" I yelped when Wonderfluff Grabbed me before squeezing me her Taking away my breath "Guys!... Some!... Help!... Please!"

Then, Wonderfluff clutched its head letting go of me and shrunk to its original size, Zozo following soon after. Slam then caught me as I fell.

"Nice catch, Slam." I thanked as I was set down on my feet before grabbing my ribs

"Are you alright?" Ace said putting his hand on my shoulder before turning to the biopets. "What's gotten into dese powderpuffs?"

"Something powerful." Zadavia appeared on one of the billboards on top of a building.

"Powerful, but easy to get a hold of." Ace said as we flew up to the billboard where Zadavia was.

"Good point, Ace. The boy with the first fuzz-z fed it a whole stash of chocolate candy before going to bed." she added.

"And our fuzzies ate Duck's chocolate!" Lexi said in realization.

"Prof. Zane's laboratory is located in the seventh quadrant. Just east of the industrial center." Zadavia said.

"He better have a cure for their sweet tooth because Acmetropolis is swarming with them." I said.

"It-is-gonna-take-a-miracle-to-grab-all-these-fuzz -z's-I-can-grab-a-half-of-them-but-we're-gonna-nee d-something-really-amazing-to-get-the-rest-of-them " Rev said.

"I bet Tech has a few toys we can use." Ace said.

The plan was for Tech, Slam, Rev and Ace to gather the biopets in Acmetropolis while me, Lexi and Duck go to Doctor Zane to warn him about his greatest creation. Though, it didn't seem to worry him at all after he was told of the situation.

"Chocolates are not the only things they crave. They also like ducks and rabbits, and guess what? It's feeding time!" the crazy doctor laughed as his fuzz spiders headed right for them, only they seem to go after me instead.

"Why are they chasing me!" I shouted as she slipped into the shadows again before reappearing far away from the hungry creatures.

"Oh, did I forget to mention they mostly flavour is Bunny?"

"Obviously, no." I let loose a sonic scream, causing the fuzz spiders to cringed in fear so they stood far away. "I'm not your average Bunny"

Then, the wall crumbled as a jet appeared at the hole in the wall where the rest of the Loonatics hopped out in time for the doctor to make his getaway and pulled a lever that released more fuzz-z, surrounding them.

"Oh dear me, what kind of host have I been? Would anyone care for some chocolate?" he said as he pulled another lever, releasing a truck load of chocolates into the vicinity. "The effects are temporary but the more they eat, the longer they last."

Rev and Slam got right to work as they cleared most of the sweets out but Zozo, Wonderfluff and some other fuzz-z had their dose of sweets and transformed. I was grabbed by Zozo along with Tech and Lexi who were grabbed by two other. I gasped in horror as Zozo put me in her mouth but I was keeping it from closing "Guys I could use a little help" I Yelled in pain because of the extra weight on my ribs

"Not so fast, fuzzball!" Ace did a jump kick to its back and it toppled, causing it to drop me in the process. "No ones eating this Bunny." he said as he caught me into his arms. "You alright, Alex?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to you, I won't have to become spider chow." I joked before turning serious when the mad scientist made a run for it. I grabbed his hand, seeing in the corner of my eyes making him blushed, before slipping us both into the shadows. Ace then used his laser vision to blast the remote away from the doctor's reach after they reappeared in front of him while I froze his legs so he won't run off. I grabbed the remote which was conveniently dropped beside me and pushed a button, stopping all mind controls on the fuzz-z and reverting them back to normal.

"My babies!" Zane exclaimed.

"Time for a trip to prison, Doctor Zane." I said.

After the mad doctor was safely locked away in prison, the Loonatics released every single fuzz-z back to where they came from. The last ones were Zozo and Wonderfluff but Zozo was a little reluctant to go, and Duck didn't want to give up his either. After the goodbyes were said, Tech activated his communicator and Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Congratulations, Loonatics. Thanks to your efforts, Prof. Zane's nefarious operation has been shut down. Take the rest of the day off, you deserve it. Zadavia Out!"

"You know, fuzz-z's are so over. I've already moved on to the next big thing. Take a look at this!" He then pulled out a box with little toys in them.

"A look at what?" Lexi asked as they crowded around Duck.

"Oh, a little hamster playhouse." Ace said.

"No, a little flea circus!" Duck argued. Lexi moved to get a closer look.

"I don't see any fleas."

"Looks like there's a whole in the box." Tech added.

"Oh great! So where are the fleas?" A few seconds passed when Duck yelped in pain and scratched his butt.

"Found them." I giggled then a very sharp pain came to me from my ribs and grabbed my side then ace came over and said "Are you alright Alex?" then Tech said "Looks like that fuzz-z did some damage to her I'll have a look when were back at HQ" then we left

**Ace's P.O.V**

when we got back Tech check to see if there as anything wrong with Alex I was in my room waiting to hear if she's fine, I was laying on my bed and then I sat up and looked at my hand thinking "She was holding my hand" then the door open and I saw Alex come in with a bandage around the chest so I said "Alex are you alright what did Tech say?" she Giggled and said " I'm fine Tech said it was brushed and one of my ribs looked like it was going to break in half so I have to take it easy for a while" I smiled at that and then said "Are you coming the others are wondering where you got to" "In a sec" she smiled and walked out and I thought

"She's really something isn't she"

******Me:Hope you like it See you next time**

******Ace:No flames please and thanks for almost killing Alex**

******Alex:See you soon I hope**


	5. Ch5 The Cloak of Black Velvet

**The Cloak of Black Velvet**

**Alex's P.O.V **

It's a long and dull day in the Loonatics HQ well for the others but me my so called Died Brother decided to call and said He was sorry that I as told he was dead, and it was for my own safety but I wasn't having it so I was in a bad mood today I just hope I don't take it out on anybody specially the team so later after I was sitting on the couch, reading magazines with Slam sitting on my left stuffing his face. "Slam, slow down or you'll choke." I lightly scolded the tasmanian who nodded and grumbled a sorry.

Duck was on his other side, fiddling with his cell.

"Hello? Superhero Costume Discount Warehouse? I've been trying to place an order. Hel- Hello?" Duck said through his phone, while trying to ignore Slam's messy eating habits. "Please, Slam. I'm trying to hear!" Duck said. "Ah, there you are. I'd like to order the perforated swayed superhero's cape in robin's egg blue?" There was mumbling on the other line before Duck leaped from his seat and landed right next to Slam.

"Duck, you've been on the phone for the past few hours. Exactly what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Just trying to jazz things up a bit, give the costume a little flare, stand out more in front of the boss lady."

"But wouldn't a cape get in the way?"

"Alex, my dear. You have a lot to learn in the hero business." Duck said. At that moment, Ace and Lexi entered the room seconds later.

"He's so into the meditating thing." Lexi gestured to Tech who was on Ace's meditation pad.

"Ever since I showed him how to do it, not'in destoibs him." Ace said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Ace." I said while Duck was still fiddling with his phone.

"This is ridiculous! It's the 28th century! We've got jetpacks, hovercrafts, computer synchronized latte makers, but I still can't get a good cell signal from the 134th floor!" To prove his point, Duck set his ringer off, causing Tech to jump slightly. We all expected him to shout at the mallard but he calmly turned to him.

"Duck, shut that ringer off."

"At least the ringer works, the rest of it is junk."

"Have some respect. I'm clearing my mind here." Tech said.

"Please, you'd need a hazmath team to clear the junk out of your head, Tech." At that moment, his phone rang. He answered it, but all he met was a dial tone.

"That's it, I've had it! No more technology for me. From now on, I do everything the old fashion way."

"Yeah right!" Lexi said.

"No phone? No VMP-3 Music Blaster 5000?" I asked.

"And no high tech weapons?" Ace finished.

"Who needs 'em? My bare hands are lethal weapons." He said, conjuring up his fire eggs

"You couldn't go one low tech week without high tech stuff." Tech said.

"Oh ho ho, really? Well I'm not you, Mr. Techno Geek." Duck retorted. Ace, me and Lexi backed away a couple of steps as Tech stood, making him taller than Duck.

"Make you a bet. If you can go through one week, I'll buy you that new cape myself. And if not, you buy it for me."

"I want the matching, knee high boots." Duck pointed out.

"No problem."

"You're on, mister!" They both shook on it.

"By the way, I'm a 13... wide" Duck glared at him.

"This is definitely not going to end good." I said.

"On Duck's part." Lexi added.

The Loonatics were all seated in their usual spots around Zadavia's hologram after hearing the usual beep of help.

"Gather around, Loonatics. We have a major crisis, besides Duck's costume requests." she announced. "Begin the holographic imaging feed."

The screens around them showed videos of recent break ins.

"Moments ago, someone calling herself 'Black Velvet' stole the Acme Dopolis 5 Radar System."

"That system directs all air and space traffic in and out of Acmetropolis." Tech stated.

"So much for my weekend getaway to Acme Pulco." Lexi sighed.

"I'm afraid it gets worse. They've also taken the Acme Super Computer." Zadavia stated.

"That's the most advanced system on the planet! I should know, I built it for them." Tech said to Slam.

Duck stood up from his seat as this was said. "See what happens when you rely on technology? Utter chaos!" he sat back down. "I'm so going to win this bet."

Zadavia was about to chatise the mallard but I unexpected beat her, "Duck, enough about the bet and pay attention! One more word out of you, and I don't mind helping you keep a stiff beak" I growled at him. He shrunk back in his seat muttering a 'yes, maam'. The others were shocked at my sudden change in personality, even Zadavia.

"Thank you, Alex." Zadavia thanked after getting over her initial shock. "I'm uploading security footage now." Zadavia said, and the pictures on the screen changed to recorded security videos.

"Get us a closer shot of those raiders, Tech." Ace asked, and Tech did as followed. Suddenly, Black Velvet passed the screen. Slam grumbled as if he had just seen a super model.

"She's not that pretty." Lexi said.

"Nah, he's right. She's hot."

"Keep your eyeballs in your head." I warned him and he flinched. Lexi smirked a bit before they turned back to the footage.

"Attractive or not, she's bad to the bone and you have to figure out what she's up to. Good luck, Loonatics. Zadavia, out."

"Alrighty gang, let's jet!"

Before we headed out in the jet, they took the time to question me

"Hey, alex What's up with you?" Lexi asked her best girlfriend.

"Yeah, you-seem-pretty-snappy-just-now." Rev said.

"Sorry guys Something just came up I didn't mean to shout at duck like that I guess my anger increases because of my shadow power" I said

"So that's means we'll be seeing a lot of Snappy Alex?" Duck said.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No, ma'am..." the mallard shrunk.

As we got into the jet, Ace took the controls and flew to one direction.

"Uh, Ace? Aren't we going the wrong way? The space port is east." Lexi pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're goin' where de action is. Checkout da skyline, just like it was before da foist attack." he replied. True to his words, dark clouds floated above the Acme Tech University.

"That's right over the Acme Tech University."

"Which is the homeland of geeks, dweebs and brainiac nerds." Duck insulted.

"Really, Duck? I'll have you know I have a friend who studies in that University, and she is not any of the above mentioned." I chatised.

"We better finish this mission fast! I don't think I can take it!" Duck said.

"Does dis puppy have a hyper drive?" Ace said and pushed the controls forward, making the ship speed up. "I'll take dat as a yes."

After landing the jet, we stepped out with the dark clouds looming over them. Then suddenly, it went dark. And I mean, pitch black. But having great night-vision, I could see many forms forming from the shadows causing me to get even more irritated.

"Mommy. Someone turned out the lights!" Duck squeaked. "Failed again by technology." he added.

I took a few steps backwards until I could feel Lexi behind me. We were back-to-back and both held a defense position.

"Tech, any toughts? Any suggestions?" Ace asked.

"Right now, Rev and Alex are gonna be our eyes."

"No-problem-Tech,with-my-built-in-GPS-I-got-a-lock -on-'em." Rev said.

"Lexi, they have us surrounded." I said to the bunny before dodging a kick while giving a swift kick back, hitting the person square in the chest. Another one tried to come up behind me, but I did a spin kick, and hit him on the head. The army just kept coming, and it's starting to piss me off. "Back off, boys!" I said as I blasted at them with my fire but it was much stronger then it usually is so I looked at my hands in shock

"Is it just me or did Alex's Fire blast get stronger?" Ace asked as he blocked a sword aiming for his head.

"It must be because we're in completely darkness. She must be really piss off since we're directly covered in it." Tech explained.

"Then we better act fast"

"Slam, they're ready for you. Spin straight ahead!" The two were busy talking to find out that the rest of the team had took care most of the soldiers. "Tech, watch it!" I called just as Rev yelled for Slam to stop, and they slammed into each other. The coyote groaned in pain. I winced before positioning myself when we heard someone speak.

"We have what we came for. Crush them!" I looked up and saw a black figure which was obviously Black Velvet, escaping with a huge machine. I growled like a tiger ready to attack "I see dark days ahead, Loonatics!" we gathered together and kept our defence positions. The enemies inched closer before they vanished.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Duck said.

Suddenly, it was bright out again, just in time for us to see a huge metal structure beginning to crumble down. We dived out of the way, but Duck just stood there. Then the building came crashing down.

"Duck!"

"Oh no!"

"Dig 'im out!"

we began to look through the pile of scrap metals for Duck, to find him having teleported himself out of trouble just before the structure had fell on him.

"Woohoo, missed me."

I walked towards the mallard before smacking him upside the head, earning a satified yelp, "Never do that again."

"Catch me if you can Loonatics!" the Black Velvet called before her ship vanished.

"C'mon! We can't lose her now!" Ace said as we boarded the jet and took off after her. "Time to pop this balloon."

"Pickin' up anything, Tech?" Ace inquired.

"They must've applied some sort of cloaking device." Tech replied.

"You feel anything, Alex?" He turned to me "Nope. No air vibrations, no heat waves or sonic waves. Nadda." I replied before turning to Rev. "Anything, Rev?"

"No-trace-no-sign-no-mark-no-trail-no-heat-no-scra p-no-leak-no-spec-no-particle-no-nothing." Rev replied and I sighed in frustration.

"These guys are really getting on my nerves!" I growled before I looked up to find the ship directly above us. 'How typical.' I thought, wanting to face-palm. I felt myself get even more Angrier when they were this close.

"I hate being left in da dark." Before I could warn them, a shadowy blob dripped from the ship's hatch and caused another round of darkness.

"Who turned out the lights?" A few seconds later, it was bright again, and Tech was missing.

"Guys look!" I pointed where Tech was being brought into Black Velvet's ship.

"Alright Loonatics, she's got somet'in to loirn. You take one, you take us all."

"Ace-I'm-picking-something-up-straight-ahead!" Rev said.

"I see 'em!" Ace said as the Zephlin came into view. It disappeared into some clouds and three ships came firing at them. Ace steered the ship but they gave chase.

"We can't shake these things!" Lexi said.

"We're doomed, doomed!" Duck added.

"Alright Slam, dey give us no oder choice. Prepare for menouver 180."

Ace did a few spins, until the attackers were right in front of them. Slam fired three missiles, but the ships were heading back for the Zephlin, and now the missiles were heading for it as well.

"But Tech's up there!" Lexi said and Slam grumbled an 'uh oh'.

"Den we gotta stop dose missiles, now!" Ace turned to the me "You t'ink you can steer 'em off course, Alex?"

"Whenever you're ready!" I unbuckled my seatbelt and crawled out of the jet window before standing on top of it. "I've been waiting to try this out for while." my hands glowed an eeried pitch black with white outlines before the ship glowed the same I made a crushing motion on and successfully crushing the missiles into nothing when they exploded.

"Great work, Alex!" Ace said. I saluted before focusing my sights onto another part of the sky before letting loose a sonic scream. The scream, laced with darkness, reached the sky resonated with something to reveal the Zephilin. "Counter darkness with darkness."

"Alright, Alex! You knocked out their cloaking! But where's Duck?" Ace said as I was about to enter the jet and found Duck still fumbling with his missile and I said "There"

"Grab the wheel, Lex!" Ace said as he got out of the jet to grab Duck.

"Hey, I was just learning how to fly that thing! A few more seconds and I would have been-" Duck stopped mid sentence when the missile exploded.

"Roasted duck?" Ace said and we got back in the jet. "Check the compartments, I'm sure Tech packed us somet'in just in case."

"In case of what?" Lexi asked.

"You know, the usual. Mutant vikings, giant fuzzballs" Ace pressed a button on the gadget he was holding and it transformed into a blaster. "The Ninjizer 500, and nightvision goggles too!" Lexi opened the jet's doors as we reached the Zephlin and Slam ripped out a piece of metal from the ship for entrance. And like usual for this dark lady, it's pitch black inside as well.

"Activate night vision opticles." Ace said I didn't need the goggles since I could see just fine.

"Activated!"

"Let's go crush some Velvet!"

The team split up and Ace, Duck and me came to a dead end.

"Up there!" Ace pointed to a window above us He cut a hole through the window with his laser vision and we all jumped up. we looked around, checking for any enemies, but saw a familiar figure.

"Hey, uh Tech ol' pal. Let's make like an air and go spilt?" asked Ace. "Uh, Tech?" he repeated, confused when he didn't answer.

"He's not answering," said Duck.

"Tech only answers to me now. You are just in time for us to usher in the dark ages," said Black Velvet, opening her cape and blasting us with cyan-blue rays. Ace fired his lasers back at them, locking them in a stalemate. "Ah, ah, not tonight Loonatics!" she laughed as she pulled out her claw and began blasting at us again.

Everyone managed to dodge Velvet's attacks, while Ace fired back with his blaster and I attacked with my own darkness which surprised the woman. Velvet held her cape over her body, easily bouncing the blasts off her. She pulled the cape away and fired at Duck, trapping him inside a bubble. Ace tried to get in for a closer shot, but Velvet blasted him before he could pull the trigger, sending him flying as his blaster fell out of his hand.

"Duck, Alex and I'll deal with Velvet while you take care of her friends!" cried Ace.

"Righty-o, Ace," he cried, rolling his bubble over her soldiers like a bowling ball.

Velvet blasted at the duo as we continuously dodged every blasts until I was standing directly in front of her.

"I see you can harness the powers of darkness as well." she said.

"At least I used mine for good." I fired another darkness ray at her. We had an all-out blasting feast when Tech announced that the shroud caster is finished. "Tech! Someone gotta snap him out of it!"

"Wait! I can wake him." Duck exclaimed as he pulled out his phone and used that annoying ring tone.

"Ah! that annoying phone!" shouted Tech, he shouted, pulled out of his blissful trance.

"I could use a little help here, guys!" cried Ace, tied up.

Using my darkness powers, the ropes glowed and they fell apart but Black Velvet suddenly blasted us away from the terminal. "Too little, too late. Darkness was my curse. Now it will be yours, Loonatics!" she declared, pressing the button. The machine suddenly lit up like a thousand Christmas trees.

"Lexi, have you reversed the polarity?" Ace asked through the COM.

"Not yet, Ace! Hi-ya, kya!" she responded with a few grunts, followed by punches and kicks. "Ok, got it!" The machine suddenly started crackling as light flooded the room.

Velvet covered herself with her cape in defence as if the light was causing her physical pain. "My city of darkness! No!"

"I think we ought to get out of here," cried Ace as we began running out of the room as debris began raining down from above. When we made it out safely, Black Velvet's ship disappeared into a wormhole as the skies became bright and clear once again.

Everything was finally back to normal. Or at least, as normal as it could get for the Loonatics. Everyone was in another room while I was happily resting in my room on my bed lying down with my eyes closed thinking about my brother then I thought '*sigh* I shouldn't think about it I mean it was along time ago and I'm with the Gang now so I'll just forget about it' so I got up and walked to the others I then came into the room, yawning before looking up to see Tech, "Wow, Tech. You looked dashing."

" Why Thank you, Alex." Tech said.

I walked towards the room and found Duck cowering behind the canine. "What's up with Duck?" They shrugged.

"So now that Miss Gloom-and Doom is gone, you're no longer..." Duck trailed off, I was catching what he meant.

"Nope, back to the same me."

"Good, I don't think I can stand another day with Snappy Alex." I giggled.

Then Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Good work, Loonatics. Despite Black Velvet's disappearing act, the Shroud Caster has been dismantled and all the parts have been returned." Then she turned to look at Tech. "Oh my Tech, don't you look heroic?" "Why thank you Zadavia!" "Very impressive indeed" she said, ignoring Duck's muttering. "Zadavia out."

"Wait, come back! I picked out the cape, and the matching boots, I'm the heroic looking one! Be impressed with me!" Duck cried.

"Maybe you can call her back on your cellphone." Lexi said.

"If you can get a signal." Ace added. Duck turned back and glared.

"Oh, you're all despicable"

**Later**

I was in my room sitting on my bed looking at the picture of me and my brother I had a sad look on my face I felt one tear come out of my eye and on the picture it landed on my brothers face then I heard knocking at the door and I said "Who is it?" "It's me Ace" I quickly wiped the tears on my face and put the picture beside me and said "come in" the door then open and he walked in he walked over to me and sat down beside me and said "are you ok?" looked down and sighed "No Ace I'm not" he was shocked now said "What's wrong den?" I looked away from him and said "My Brother" "You have a Brother?" "I _Had_ a brother but now I have a Brother" "What?" "I mean he was Dead but Now's he's not but I was told he was" "still, what?" I was holding back the tears because I didn't want Ace to see me cry so I said " I... he.. I thought...*sigh* "Alex?" he turned my head around to look at my face and he said "What's wrong? you can tell me" I just grabbed him and cried into his chest and I said "I was told he was dead along time ago and I was all alone and now he decides to tell me he's not" I felt ace put his hand on my back and then he hugs me back "It's Ok Alex don't Cry"

**Ace's P.O.V**

Alex She's crying I thought she was too hardcore to cry but here we are, she must be really upset about this that she is hugging me and not noticing me Blushing a lot I was in deep thought I didn't realise that I was kissing her forehead and she looked up at me when I stopped and I said "Alex I'm so sorry I didn't realise..."Then she put her finger on my lips and said "Shh,it's ok ace" so I said "Alright" Then I looked at the clock and said "It's get'in pretty late" she nod and I walked out of the room but I stopped at the door when Alex said "Thanks for listing to me" so I said "No prod and next time you need a shoulder to cry on just ask" she Smiled that smile the smile that I wanted to see and when I was in my room I touched my lips and though

'I kissed her"

**Me:Hope you like it**

**Alex:** **Please review no Flames!**


	6. Ch6 Weathering Heights

**Me: And where back whoa I can't believe this story has 3 followers and I only thought 1 would follow it so this is for them ** **Alex: And here's a big shout out to Lacrymosa1, Candyluver2121 and foxchick1 thanks for the Following us **

**Weathering Heights**

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Lexi." I called as walked towards the bunny who was reading her magazine in the lounge. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Lexi then moved over so I could sit. "What you want to talk about?"

I said a little embarassed. "Um, well... have you ever like someone before?"

Lexi was surprised before smirking a bit, "Ok, who's the lucky guy?" I waved my hands in deafens "N-No one! I'm just asking!"

"Come on Alex I promise I won't tell." Lexi then got into a thinking pose. "Let me guess... Ace?" her grin widened when she saw me blush that covered my whole furry face. "I knew it! It would explain why you snapped at Ace when he mentioned Black Velvet being hot that other day." "You won't tell the guys or anyone, right?"

"Of course, I won't but you've got to tell him."

"Bu-But what if he doesn't like me back?

"Whoa there, sister. Don't be saying things like that Besides, guys must be crazy not to be in love with you. I mean, you're kind and friendly and cute." Lexi winked. "I'm sure he felt the same way. Just be more confident."

I smiled, "Thanks, Lexi."

"Oh great, the TV's gone dead!" cried Duck, making the girls realized the mallard was in the same room but was too busy with the TV to hear them. "Now I'm going to miss Misty Breeze!" he wailed.

"How can you stand that woman? She's so…" started Lexi.

"Egotistical, Full-of-herself, Selfish and thinks she's-better-then-everyone?" Finishing her sentence "Exactly."

"Oh please, you girls are just jealous that she's more popular than you two." Said Duck.

"Yeah, that's the reason…" muttered Lexi with me doing a face-palm and shaking my head.

"Come on, let's help the guys fix the satellite so you won't miss your precious Mister Breeze," said Lexi. The three of us made our way up to the roof as the rain poured down hard and the wind nearly blew us off the roof but it was saying 'go to the window' I didn't know what that meant but the wind was never wrong

"Thanks alot, Slam." cried Duck annoyed as he opened the door. "Just in time for me to miss my favorite TV personality of all time, Misty Breeze."

I heard Ace shout "Duck!" as I saw ace and Tech looked over the railing to see saw me jumped out of the window and caught Slam just in time as I was still holding on to the window railing holding on to slam "You alright, Slam?" I asked. The tasmanian nodded before jumping up to glaring at Duck. Then All of a sudden, a woman with turquoise hair landed in the satellite dish and slid right down grabbing onto the antenna for dear life.

"Gasp! Misty Breeze!" Duck squealed as we saw hearts in his eyes

"Don't just stand there, you dolt! Get me out of here!" Misty shouted. She suddenly lost her grip and slid down the satellite and into Duck's arms.

"I'm your biggest fan, Danger Duck, at your service, hot stuff," he said with a wink.

"Thank you." She said getting out of Duck's arms and striking a pose as if the paparazzi would soon arrive to take her picture. "Don't get too close," she added.

"Misty and her crew were broadcasting at the City Hall Plaza." Ace said as we flew on our jetpacks towards the destination.

"I just don't get it; who would want to harm the lovely Misty Breeze?" asked Duck, smitten.

"Anyone who's ever met her?" added Lexi.

"Jealous?" he asked. Lexi just shot him the look before flying next to me and beside me is Ace.

"Loonatics," Zadavia's image suddenly appeared on several television screens on the sides of buildings as we continued flying, "there have been many reports of strange weather phenomenon materializing all over the planet."

"Say, Zadavia, but isn't monitoring the weather more of a job for-" started Ace.

"Misty Breeze?" asked Duck.

"Not this kind of weather. You better move fast, Loonatics. Zadavia out."

Once we arrived, the weather had calmed down and we found a large van turned over on its side. Slam lifted the van and a dark skinned man in green with yellow shades fell out and landed on his back. He seemed unharmed and was mumbling something as if he were in a trance.

"…Sorry…" mumbled Slam.

"Paula…assistant…the script…Misty…wet hair…crazy weather…storm…Misty gone!" he cried, mumbling jumbled words.

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna need some more word there. How about some verbs?" asked Ace.

"I've got one. Look!" I cried , pointing to the top of City Hall.

Atop the building stood a blue skinned woman with purple hair, wearing a purple dress with glowing purple eyes. She levitated over the city safely in a glowing oval surrounded by lightning and dark clouds. "No stealing my thunder, Loonatics!" she shouted. She raised her arms as lightning cracked in the sky. "Back off!"

"That's her!" cried the man, just before running away.

"Cloud creatures, put these heroes in a fog!"

"Amazing!" cried Tech in awe as large titans made of dark purple clouds materialized around them.

"Was this in the forecast?" Ace said.

"Oh, scary clouds. What, you gonna stop us from getting a tan?" asked Duck, unimpressed. One of the cloud creatures wrapped its giant hand tightly around Duck's body. "Or maybe stop us from breathing!"

"Ok, chief. What's the plan?" asked Tech.

"Kick some cloud!" Ace jumped up to a cloud creature and kicked its face off. Just as he was about to land, the creature swiftly grabbed Ace's foot and held him high. "Hey, watch the foot! It's lucky!"

Slam came running up and bit through the creature's arm, releasing Ace, who fell to the ground. Just as Slam charged at another cloud creature, one suddenly tackled him from the side.

"Now-here's-something-you-don't-see-every-sunny-da y. I-may-be-wrong-but-it-looks-like-they're-alive, but-how-can-that-be? Clouds-are-just-for-making-rain, not-for-striking-terror-in-the-hearts-of-the-city, " Rev babbled while running around a cloud creature, which slammed its fist into the ground, tripping Rev.

"How are we supposed to fight these things? Everything we hit them with just goes right through them!" I cried , blasting the cloud creatures with my sonic scream, but as I just stated, all our attempts were in vain.

"Well, when someone comes up with a better idea, let me know!" cried Duck, shooting an egg through a cloud creature's head, which only went right through it without doing any damage.

"Let's pump up the clouds and bring in the fog," cackled Weathervane. She raised her arms and purple fog descended from the sky and surrounded us and the cloud creatures. The fog proved to be far more effective, greatly limiting our vision.

I was too busy dealing with my own monster that I didn't realized another behind me something hit me from behind I ended up rolling on the ground before groaned in pain as I lifted my head off the ground when I heard another groan below me. It was then my mind processed that I was lying on top of Ace's chest. Said bunny lifted his head up at the same time I did when our noses touched.

We both blushed before I hastily got off, "S-Sorry..." I reached a hand out for him to grab which he did and pulled him up.

"Um, thanks..." he awkwardly said before pushing me out of the way when a monster crept up to us. Ace's laser vision went right through a cloud creature and struck Tech's tail. He jumped into the air, screaming while clutching his tail.

"Yeow!"

"Woops! Very sorry there, Tech," said Ace.

"Ace, my-internal-radar-can't-distinguish-what's-cloud-c reature-and-what's-plain-old-fog-and-it's-getting- really-hard-to-avoid-their-GRIP!" cried Rev just a cloud creature grabbed him.

"What you say we help him out, Slam!" cried Ace.

"…you the man!" he mumbled. Slam spun around in his tornado, sucking up all the fog, revealing the cloud creatures previously hidden in the fog.

Lexi cart wheeled away from a cloud creature and eyed the fire hydrant between them. She fired a Brain Blast at the hydrant causing it to erupt water straight into the cloud creature. "Clouds absorb water! And to think I only got a B in high school science," said Lexi.

"That's great Lexi, but are you sure you want to make them bigger?" asked Ace.

The cloud creature wailed as it grew in size and became consumed by the water and it's own growing body. Its face disappeared and the cloud rose up with the other lifeless clouds covering the sky.

"Well, if they do that then I guess we want to make them bigger," said I

"Oh! I-want-to-try-that-I-want-to-try-that! Let-me-try-that! Here-I-go!" cried Rev, running to the fountain and splashing a mountain of water into a cloud creature's face.

Ace ran over to another foundtain and blasted the statue off so the water pipe goes straight for another cloud monster. While I maipulated the water to attack the other remaining, causing them to grow bigger and disappeared.

"Awesome!" Lexi and I high-fived each other.

"Water egg, please be a water egg." Duck formed an egg in his hand and stuck it in the cloud monster's mouth. The cloud expanded and exploded an orange liquid. Duck stuck out his tongue. "Hm…orange juice works too."

"Pesky duck!" cried Paula as she shot a lightning bolt near Duck, causing him to jump back and into Slam's arms. "You may have won this round, Loonatics but I'm the star here. You!" Paula pointed to the cameraman on the roof with her. "Keep that camera pointed at me! I've got breaking news! Hear me, Acmetropolis! I am Weathervane. And tonight, there is a 100% chance of destruction! Here's a newsflash for you, Loonatics and it's a real shocker!" Weathervane cackled as she fired a giant bolt of lightning at the Loonatics.

Tech activate his lightning rod and got shocked and was in ash

"Nice lightning rod,Tech. That's definitely gonna earn you some vacation time." Said Ace. Tech then regenerated and said "Can I take I right now" ace put a thinking face in and said "hmm let me think about yes.. no.. yes.. No!"

"All the elements are at my command! I don't need to report the story. I am the story! It'll make everyone forget about the Misty Breeze!" she shouted at the cameraman.

"Forget about Misty Breeze? Why I'd sooner forget what's her name here," said Duck.

"You shouldn't have said that, Duck." I said.

"Time for you to be gone with the wind!" She waved her hands and a strong wind suddenly formed in the plaza, sucking us up into a tornado. I saw that Ace managed to grab onto a lamp post while Duck quacked out of the tornado and Slam was blown into a wall.

Ace shot his grappling gun and it grabbed onto my waist. And I grabbed onto Lexi leg just as Ace pulled me out of the tornado. Lexi landed on the ground with a thud while I landed right into Ace's arms. "Thanks, Ace," she breathed, "you can put me down now…"

"Oh, sorry, Ale." he said, putting me down I then said "You called me Ale" then he was surprised and then said "If you don't like it I can stop" I shock my head "No it's alright I just haven't been called that name in awhile" he smiled then Tech pulled out his grappling gun. He quickly reached for Rev and wrapped his arm around his waist before fired his grappling gun. It grabbed onto a statue and pulled them to safety.

"I was gonna get you next," said Ace.

"I got impatient," replied Tech.

I followed Slam via jetpack, "Slam, keep it steady!" my eyes blazed neon Mint as my hands glowed silvery-gray and the wind picked up around the tornado, turning the other direction. The tornado slowly dispersed before it turned calm. Bystanders all cheered as Slam raised his arms in victory.

"They defeated my clouds, my lightning, my tornado! But can they defeat all of them at once? I release all of the elements upon you! Bring me Misty Breeze or start building an ark!" she shouted, striking lightning onto buildings and a railway track, stopping a running train as it went by as the last car hung over the edge.

"Move it, Loonatics!" cried Ace.

Slam and Tech used their powers to lift the train while Ace, Lexi and I cleared the tracks of rubble. Once Slam lifted the one car hanging over the edge, Tech used his magnetism to slowly lower the train onto the tracks. The train doors opened and everyone cheered on the Loonatics. They flew back to the plaza to confront Weathervane.

"Ok Weathervane, your forecast calls for-" started Ace.

"Ah, wait! Please don't hurt me!" squealed the cameraman.

"Aw, I didn't even get to finish my line. Where'd she go?" asked Ace.

"I don't know!" he answered hysterical. "She just flew up and vanished!"

"We should probably evacuate the area," said I .

"The whole area? Why?" asked Lexi.

"Let's just say the wind told me something big and bad is about to happened."

"Then the wind is right Alex ," Zadavia spoke, her hologram appearing in front of us. "There's an unnatural energy force brewing in intensity thirty five miles from the coast."

"That's gotta be Weathervane," said Ace. "Let's get going!" we all flew towards the harbor.

"With all this water, we could sure use a duck," said Lexi.

"Where is Duck anyway?" asked Ace.

"The wind said he went after Weathervane." I said.

"So if we find Duck, we'll find Weathervane," said Ace. They flew out into the ocean where a gigantic purple cloud with lightning was forming. We spotted Duck hovering under it and flew over to him.

"Duck! What are you doing? Where's Weathervane?" asked Lexi.

"I really hope that's not her…" said Ace. Hidden within the clouds stood a large black and purple dragon with huge wings. Weathervane cackled as the dragon roared. The dragon opened its mouth and spat lightning at us, who dispersed. The dragon ignored us and flew back towards the city, spitting lightning at buildings.

"I don't think a busted fire hydrant is going to fix this mess," said Lexi.

"Hey, Tech, you wouldn't happen to have a giant hair dryer, would you?" asked Ace.

"If you're thinking of evaporating something that big, you'll need a hair dryer about a mile wide," he replied.

As the team discussed on what to do, I thought of a way to distract the dragon. Without warning, I flew backwards unnoticed before diving into the water.

I was in the water my eyes Glowed neon mint and I made a whirlpool appeared just below the dragon before shooting out water, hitting the dragon on head. After that the water made a tornado and it fell on the dragon making it fall into the water and the water keeping it from getting up all you could see is it's head

I jumped out of the water and the wind came to me letting me rid it like a wave since my jetpack is wet.

"That should keep her occupied for a while."

"Thanks, Ale. Hey Rev, any idea where we can find a hot spot within 100 miles?" asked Ace.

"Oh man, do I have a fiery hot spot for you guys, this is gonna burn the hair off if you get too close, this place is scorching!" rambled Rev.

"Great, now all we need is some bait," said Tech.

"I'll go." I volunteered. "Misty Breeze is sure to chase after me after what I did to her just then, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like anyone having the powers over elements other than her."

"Alright, but you can't go alone. We need another to act as a second bait." Ace said, turning to Duck.

"Why is everyone looking at me? Wait…let me guess, me again," muttered Duck.

Me, duck and rev had to get the storm dragon so Duck said "Hey Storm Dragon" she stopped shooting lightning at a building and turned around to look at us " Misty Breeze is the greatest weather girl in the history of weather girls and will always be better then you!" she looked angry now but then I said "Hey remember me!" she then shouted "YOU! ONLY I CAN CONTROLE THE ELAMENTS!" Then rev started to run while I had to be sitting on ducks shoulders I said into his ear "I hope your not enjoying this" he then made a straight face and I just rolled my eyes then we came into view of the island Duck was busy insulting it while Rev maneuvered around the rocks, as I was showing off my wind skills as I tried to get the dragon to follow us

I saw Slam reaching down and pressing something I'm guessing he wasn't supported to do that because I saw everyone shouting and freaking I saw Slam picked up something and dashed off to the volcano. When he made it to the top he threw the container into the magma. Both Duck and me managed to lead the Storm Dragon to the top of the volcano and Duck teleported us to the coast to regroup with the others just as the volcano exploded right onto Weathervane, dispersing the weather clouds. Lava flowed down from the volcano and onto the lush forest of the island.

"My portalab, I just built it!" cried Tech as lava flowed towards it.

"Forget the portalab, Tech! We've gotta move!" shouted Ace.

"No…it never harmed anyone!" Tech wailed as they flew from the island back to Acmetropolis.

"Wow, he really needs to get out more," said Ace.

"Does he always act like this when something of his gets destroyed?" I asked

"You're lucky, this is one of the good days," replied Lexi. we landed back in City Hall Plaza as Misty's camera crew was getting ready for another shot. "I'm picking up Zadavia's signal."

As if on cue, Zadavia's image suddenly appeared on the television screen on the TV crew van. "There are no traces left of the Storm Dragon, but Weathervane has yet to reappear, we can only assume she escaped. Good work, Loonatics. Zadavia-"

Misty Breeze suddenly exited the van and saw Zadavia on the screen. "Who is this? I'm the only pretty face on this channel!" she shouted, turning the screen off.

"Misty Breeze…" sighed Duck. "This is my chance!" He ran up to Misty and interrupted her broadcast.

"CUT! Can I help you?" she asked annoyed as Duck stared at her with googly eyes.

"It's me, Duck. Remember? You're number one fan. I was just wondering if I could get you to sign a few things."

"Ok, fine. But make it quick!"

Duck pulled out several fan merchandise and began handing it to her for her to sign. "Here's a fan club photo, your official weather cookbook, your commemorative beach towel,"

"WHAT ELSE?" she shouted.

"Your inflatable beach ball," Duck continued.

"How many of these things do you have?"

"Oh, not many," Duck said as a pick-up truck pulled up to them and dumped a pile of Misty Breeze fan merchandise. "Just all your posters, all your books, chewing gum, your eighth grade report card, all those little shaky snow globes of you in that tiny parka. Just the essentials."

"Why don't we leave these two lovebirds alone?" suggested Ace. I nodded before both noticing how close we were to each other. The previous experience were still fresh in our mind.

"Um... Yeah, let's get going..." I blushed a pink tint.

**Later**

I was in the training room doing a few Kung-Fu moves on some robots and when one was behind me I did a back flip twisting in the air and kicking it from above then they cleared as I heard "Well now I'm really glad we work together" I turned around to see ace leaning on the door I said "hey ace" he walked over to me and said "You doing a lot of training anything up?" I shook my head "Nah I'm just tiring to get my strength back from that Fuzz-z mission" he smiled "Alright" I smiled and he turned around and walked to the door but before he walked out the door he said "By the way nice back flip very affective" I smiled "Thanks" then started the robots again

**Ace's P.O.V **

She really is something the way she made that water turn in to a tornado but the thing I can't get out of my mind is when are noise's touch I didn't expect Alex to blush like that, then when I was in my room I laid down with my head on my pillow thinking one thing

'Dose she like me?"

**Me:That was so cute the way your noses touched **

**Alex: What do you mean?**

**Me:well its just one of many my friend**

**Alex:WHAT?!"**

**Me: don't worry it's part of something big**

**Alex: What do you mean By Big?" **

**Me: someone called "Tray" is coming **

**Alex:What?**

**Me: that's all your getting bye see you next time**

**Alex: so what do you want to do now?**

**Me: *evil grin* well ducks asleep and I so happen to have some make up with me**

**Alex:*Eviller Grin* you thinking what I'm thinking**

**Me: oh you know I'm thinking what your thinking**


	7. Ch 7 Sneek Peek

**Update Time!**

That's right it's update time I know I haven't been uploading any story's But I have terrible Writers Block and I can't seem to finish any of the chapters I've started well anyway I what to ask yo guy some thing I have some Idea's for new story's so I wanted to ask you if I should do a story (With my Oc's of course) for the following:

Ratchet and clank

Yu-gi-oh (Gx, 5D's and Zexal)

Megaman (NT warrior and Megaman X)

Sly Cooper

Jak and Daxter

Sonic

Randy Cunningham 9th grade Ninja

Danny Phantom

And I'm thinking of for something for Bonus Chapters for my story's is that you guys can PM me or review me requests of One of your Oc's or yourself for my story's but you got to give me a description of Yourselfs or your Oc's I can put it into my story's Like what they look like etc.

Well guys wish me luck on my Writers Block and all that stuff see you next time Peace out!

From the randomness of Me

The random writer2.0

Now Here's a Sneak Peek at Ch 7 of **The Loonatics Unleashed: Crystal Blue**

**Going Underground**

**Alex's P.O.V**

me and duck were getting the gang some take out so when we paid we left the take out place and duck said "Ok we got the food can we go back to HQ now?" "Calm down duck it's not a trip to downtown with out a little take out" "Frankly I'm a little uncomfortable in a place were duck and orange sauce is a dinner untray if anyone starts to drool I'm quacking out of here" "Whoa look" I said pointing at the a Chinese Dragon "Just some Dancing Dragon" "It's not just some Dancing dragon it's called the 'Dragon dance' The dance team mimics the supposed movements of this river spirit in a sinuous, undulating manner, Dragons are believed to bring good luck to people, which is reflected in their qualities that include great power, dignity, fertility, wisdom and auspiciousness. The appearance of a dragon is both frightening and bold but it has a benevolent disposition, and so eventually became an emblem to represent imperial authority" he looked at me and said "Smart and beautful" I rolled my eyes then the wind blew hard on me "Somethings wrong" then duck said "and what tells you that" so i said "The wind" "How can you understand the wind?" i ignored him and said "Come on let's check it out" "Exeuse me your not the boss of me missy ace is technically the boss but since he's isn't here don't just assume you get to be in charge if anybodys going to lead its going to be me" he then walked forwered and the ground started to shake and duck got coverd in the take out and walked back "Did anybody order a duck in orange sauce" then the shaking started and the buildings moved and duck got coverd in more take out because he got hit by a cart "Are you ok?" "Yeah sure" then the ground moved and i said "aftershock" "Are you gettng shorter or i'm getting taller?" "You keep dreaming" then i spotted another takeout cart and pointed to it and said "in coming" "not again" then he qucked beside me "what's wrong with this picture" then a take out landed on his head and said "Looks like down town shinling to a whole new low" then a giant mountain appered then i said "We can go back to HQ now"


End file.
